The Hyūga in Ouran High School
by Hinata-Galaxy-Changing-Hyuga
Summary: Hyūga Hinata , Heiress of Hyūga Corps. Moves back to Japan from France and attends Ouran High School . There she befriends the Ouran High School host club who falls for her along with the whole school But who will she choose. ... Who will she choose? Really, I'm dying to know!
1. Chapter 1

' Uh , Honey- sempai why is Tamaki-sempai pacing?' Haruhi asked quite worried to why Tamaki was pacing around the club room talking to himself.

' Well, it seems he has a crush!' honey-sempai says with his hands in the air.

' A crush?' Haruhi asked curiously and excited to know who the girl is.

' On Who?!' she asked happily.

' Hinata Hyūga. Heir to Hyūga Corps .

Perfect grades.

Height: 167 cm ,

hair color: dark blue ,

eye color: pure white the eye color of a Hyūga . But hers have a tint of lavender in it ,

She has the ability to speak, read and write 8 languages :English, Japanese , French, German, Italian, Spanish, and Russian, and Chinese.

she is also a black belt in Karate and Taekwondo,

Also Very skilled in wielding a sword

Favorite subjects are : Math, Science, History ,Art, French, Music and P. E.

Least Favorite Subjects: Nothing in particular

She loves chocolate .

Her hobbies are : fencing, painting, archery , playing the violin and reading books.

She can play different kind of musical instruments and is very talented in sports.

That's all the information I have ; besides the fact she just moved to our school a month ago from France. " Kyoya says as his glasses shined anime style.

They all noticed Tamaki stop pacing and glare at Kyoya.

' Hey stop stalking Hinata-chan Kyoya!' Tamaki shouted angrily.

' What gives you the right to add the prefix Tamaki.' he answered back unfazed with crossed arms.

He thought carefully.

' She's my classmate that's why!' he answered back as his eyes shined with pride as he smirked.

' Unlike you who keeps on gazing at her from afar ,we actually talk . So I have the right to use the ' chan prefix ' he said smirking back.

Tamaki gasped loudly and dramatically.

' YOU TALK?!' he asked in disbelief.

' Well she is my seat-mate and my father and her father are close friends .' kyoya said proudly.

' Wait , Hyūga ?.. Aren't they one of the richest families in the world! ' haruhi said.

' correct' kyoya said adjusting his glasses .

' So she does Karate huh..' Mori says quite interested in this girl.

Tamaki was about to strangle them both when * knock knock*

' who could that be? We still have one more hour till we open up . ' Hikaru said .

' hmm... Everyone take your places !' Tamaki panically said before regaining composure then proceeding to opening the door.

' Welcome to the-' his act was cut as he realized who it was.

' Hi-hi-hinata..' he said breathless .

She dropped the hand she used to knock the door .

' Oh . Hi Tamaki-san. ' she said with a smile as her hair shone under the lighting.

Then he proceeded with his act and leaned on the doorway .

' So.. Hinata-chan what brings you to the Ouran host club?..' he asks seductively.

' Oh ! . I was looking for Music room 5 but it seems I've got the wrong room.' she says as she laughs nervously .

' She's so cute..' everyone chorused from behind.

' Ah hehehe . ' he laughed cutely making Hinata blush slightly.

He noticed it and his eyes lit up as he smiled.

' Say.. Why don't you come in for a sec . Some of my club members would like to meet you' he said gesturing to them .

They all waved at her.

' Sure ,why no-' she was cut off as Tamaki pulled her inside and closed the door.

' Hi ! I'm Haninozuka Mitsukuni! But you can call me Honey!' he says hugging Hinata's leg.

Mori then drags him away.

' Um. Sorry bout that Takashi Morinozuka." he says shaking hands with her.

' It's fine . I think he's kinda cute' she states making Honey blush.

' Hi! Kaoru Hitachiin and I'm Hikaru Taichiin!' the twins say.

' Hi ! I'm Haruhi Fujioka!' Haruhi says shaking her hand.

' Hello Hinata-chan.' Kyoya says waving slowly.

' Hi Kyoya-kun. ' she says smiling while waving back.

Tamaki coughs on purpose then smiles and leads her to the sofa.

They all sit around a coffee table .

' So , Hinata-san why aren't you wearing the school's assigned uniform?' Haruhi asks out of pure curiosity.

' I must ask the same thing Haruhi-san' he says sipping her tea.

All of them looked to Kyoya for answers.

He shook his head.

' Ehehe ehe ehe. What are you talking bout Hinata-chan. Haruhi-KUN here is a man so he must wear the official uniform for MEN! Right Kyoya!' Tamaki says nervously.

' You can drop it Tamaki . You can't fool someone with an IQ higher than mine' Kyoya says sipping his tea .

' WHAT?!' they all say evidently shocked.

' Can we please change the subject . ' Hinata says obviously embarrassed under all the attention.

They all nod then Haruhi smiles.

' So How'd you know?' Haruhi asks.

' It was pretty obvious..' she said giggling.

She said then sips her tea.

' Wow.. Hinata-chans a genius..' Honey says gazing at her with awe.

' And for the first question you asked me. My Father had loathed the school's uniform ever since he laid eyes on it and forbid me to wear it . He had made a request to the school if I could wear something else and the school agreed .

' that explains why your uniform's like the mens uniform but with a skirt .'

Haruhi said as she eyed Hinata's custom made uniform.

_'The perks of being rich..' She sadly thought. _

' So Hinata-chan, may I ask why you were heading to Music room 5?' Kyoya asks

' Oh, I accidentally left my gold guitar pick there yesterday during music class'

She says smiling.

' Wow Hinata-chan you're really talented ' Haruhi says with admiring look.

' Thank you.' she kindly says as Haruhi refills her cup.

' and really beautiful' Tamaki thought as he took in her features.

' And you can do Karate..' Mori and Honey says.

' Yea I have since a very young age'

' maybe someday we could spar Hinata-chan' Honey asks with sparkling eyes.

She nods and smiles' sure'

' Well , I had a really great time but I think I must get going before all club activities start.' she says standing as all of them follows.

' I'll walk you to Music room 5 , Hinata-chan.' Kyoya says as they walk over to the door to leave.

'No ! I'll walk Hinata-chan!' Tamaki argues.

' No. As club leader you will stay here . ' Kyoya says smirking in triumph.

Tamaki sighs.

' Fine ' he says in defeat.

' Come Hinata-chan'

Kyoya says opening the door for her.

' Bye! Thanks for the hospitality! ' she says as she waves goodbye.

Tamaki makes his way back to the sofa .

' I can see why you like her Tamaki-senpai' Haruhi says happily.

Tamaki lights up and grins.

' Yes , you could have a good chance with her . If Kyoya doesn't woo her first' Hikaru and Kaoru says chuckling.

* * *

' That was quite an impression you made with the club members Hinata-chan' Kyoya says smirking at her .

She giggled.

They arrived in front of the music room.

' I guess I'll see you tonight then.' she says .

He nods.

' Yes . I am looking forward to tonights dinner .' he says trying hard to suppress a grin.

She waves dissappears into the classroom.

He smirks then turns around to come face to face with a pouting,mad Suoh.

' So. Trying to steal my girl huh.'he says pointing

He says with his eyes closed and his arms crossed.

' Don't jump to conclusions Tamaki. My Father has merely invited the Hyūga's for dinner . 'he said calmly walking ahead.

' It better be..' Tamaki mutters as they return back to the host club.

* * *

' You look beautiful tonight Hinata-chan ' Kyoya whispers in-between dessert.

' Thank you.' she says trying hard not to blush.

But fails.

She did look very beautiful.

They sat across each other as their Fathers where engrossed in a conversation about business.

She wore a dark blue kimono with a flared skirt up to her knees with small gold floral designs . It was matched with a silver obi .

It was simple but elegant.

And her hair was in a half up half down style with a braid from ear to ear.

' Kyoya , why don't you show Hinata to the garden as her Father and I talk about business.' his Father says .

He nods and stands up and grabs Hinata's hand as he leads her to the garden.

' I'm sorry if my Father can be '

' cold sometimes ' she finishes for him.

She sighs .

' I know what you mean.'

She says as they sit in front of the fountain.

' You too?' he asks

' Yes. Sometimes it seems all her cares about is business' she says sadly.

' hmm..' he says

He looked at her as she admired the full moon in front of them.

' It's very beautiful tonight isn't it' she says as she admire the moon.

' Yes.. But not as beautiful as you' he says looking at her.

She looked at him with with slightly raised eyebrows and blinked.

He thought she looked cute confused.

' Remember when we first met..'

He said tucking a lock of hair behind her ear.

' Yes, we were both 10 and I still lived in Japan at that time. '

' Yes . We didn't talk much besides introduce ourselves but I thought you were cute back then.' he said still making eye contact.

' I thought the same ' she said chuckling.

This time it was his turn to blush.

There was this awkward silence between them.

Then their hands accidentally touch . She gasps , mutters an apology then looks away.

He kinda liked how soft and smooth her hands were.

He felt a kind of electric feeling when her fingers brushed on his.

He admired the way her hair shone under the moonlight .

Then a cold breeze blew past them .

She visibly shivered and he noticed this.

She grabbed her hand and lead her back to the mansion .

' Come . It's getting cold out here and I wouldn't want you to catch a cold' he said as he looked forward.

They walked back inside and they heard both of their Fathers chuckling inside his Fathers office.

Both Fathers noticed them standing at the doorway then smirked as they noticed their hands intwined .

Hinata was the one who pulled away blushing furiously.

Her Father chuckled then stood.

' Thank you for the lovely dinner Yoshio' Hiashi said as they shook hands .

' Yes , Thank you' Hinata said bowing slightly .

' It was a pleasure to have you two as guests Hiashi' Yoshio said as they both walked ahead of Kyoya and Hinata .

Hinata glanced at Kyoya only to catch him staring at her .

She smiled to herself as the four of headed out of the mansion.


	2. Chapter 2

* teacher blows whistle*

The teacher whistles to start the game.

The other team made the first move . She easily stole the ball with ease runs towards the goal at lightning speed then passes it to another member , than the opponent manages to steal the ball then runs towards the other teams goal .

The opponent kicks the ball hoping it would get into the goal when bam!

Hinata interferes with the ball and kicks it as she flips backwards .

She kicks with so much force it enters the opponents goal with ease.

The Ouran Host club watched as Hinata scored 28 goals in three matches.

They watched with mouths agape as she cooly slides on the ground to steal the ball then stands as she runs with ease then passes it to her teammate then shoots then scores!

' Did you see that..' Haruhi asks Tamaki who was watching dreamily.

' Yes Daughter .. I have seen ... Everything..' he says as he watches from his imaginary hand binoculars from behind the bushes , Unlike all of them who sat there and watched like NORMAL people.

She had entered the soccer team and the archery club and they just wanted to watch before they opened the host club.

She noticed them watching and waved at them.

They waved back.

To their surprise the soccer team made her captain and so did the archery club.

Even the orchestra members practically begged for her to join after hearing her play the violin in music class. But she nicely explained to them that she was only one human being.

* * *

' Oh! tamaki-sama ! ' one of the fangirls squeeled as

Tamaki turns on his charms .

And kisses the young lady's hand making her swoon and faint on the spot.

Kyoya smirked as many young ladies requeted Tamaki as their host.

'Excuse me!' A young lady called from the table near the window .

' Just a moment please.' Mori calls out as he makes his way to them.

To his surprise it was Hinata with her team mates .

' Hello Hinata-chan. ' he says with a small smile.

She looks away from the window and looks at him with a smile

' Hey.' she says.

' What would you and your friends like ?' he asked glancing at the two girls staring at him with hearts in their eyes.

' I'll have a chocolate ice cream crepe please ' she says nicely than glances at both of her friends and sighs.

She gently shakes her bruenette friend .

' Hey Noriko , what would you like ?.' she asked while gently shaking her friends shoulder.

No answer.

' They'll have the same thing.' she says politely.

He nods .

' And who would you like to be your host?' he asks as he notices Hinata's distress.

' There's Tamaki the prince type.

Kyoya the cool type

Honey the Loli-shota type

Kaoru and Hikaru the Little devils.

Haruhi the rookie type

And me the wild type.

He says unconsiously ruffling his hair making the two girls squeal.

' I want the prince type !' the red head shouted.

' No ! I want the Cool type!' the bruenette argued.

' You seem disturbed Hinata-chan.' he says worriedly.

' I'm fine.' she says with her eyes closed.

The two girls played rock , paper , scissors to determine which one would be their host.

' Yes. i win!' the red head said in a loud voice.

' Then it's Tamaki then.' he says heads over to Tamaki who was watching the whole scene from behind the beautifully designed concrete post.

' Tamaki Hinata's friends want you for their host.'

He punches his fists in the air as he rejoiced .

' Yes, Nows my chance'he whispered in victory.

' If you think she'll fall for you that easily then your mistakened , Tamaki.' kyoya says as he appeared out of nowhere making Tamaki jump .

' As you see , our charms don't effect her that much . Not like the girls who are with her' he says adjusting his glasses.

Tamaki smirks and runs is hand through his golden hair .

' Let's see about that ' he pridefully says making his way to the girl's table.

' Hello ! What a pleasure to have such fine princesses like you ladies here at the host club today.' he says as flowers surround him and his blue eyes twinkling with charm.

The two girls swoon on Tamaki's timing .

He eyed Hinata and sat beside her since the two girls were sitting across them.

' So hinata-chan , what bring you to the Host club ' he asks crossing his legs and resting his said on his hand.

'Well, you see my friends here' she gestures to the two ladies.

' Wanted to come here after archery practice . ' she answered giving her friends a death stare

Yep. She really wasn't in the mood today.

' So , you didn't come because you wanted to see me huh?' he asked acting dissapointed and sad as he slowly leaned towards her .

He was too close for comfort.

His face was mere centimetres from her own .

And he didn't care if anyone saw them.

_'Too close '_ she thought as she tried to move away but realized there was no way out.

' Too close ' she whispered anxiously.

' What was that Hinata-_**chan**?_ Closer you say?' he whispers seductively now smirking._  
_

Then BAM! The handsome king Tamaki was slammed into the other side of the room !

He slowly tried to stand as he noticed Hinata running towards him .

' Oh! I'm sorry Tamaki ! You were just too close for comfort ' she said helping him up.

' No it's okay . I asked for it.' he said still smiling but pain was evident on his face.

She wrapped his arm around her shoulder.

' Come on let's go to the Nurse's office 'she says really regretting what she did.

He stares into her lavender hued pools and felt his heart beating so loud he was scared it might pop out any second.

Everyone in the room watched as the two left the host club and headed to the nurse's office.

Some Fan-girls were imagining they were Hinata,

And some were cursing Hinata for making close contanct with " Their" Tamaki.

-ヽ(・∀・)ﾉ-

They arrived at the Nurse's office as he had his arm around her shoulder for support .

He was sitting on one of the beds and was currently getting a check up.

' Well , besides the strained left arm you're perfectly fine!' the nurse said sending Hinata a reassuring smile then leaves them .

She sat beside him on top of the bed and touched his now injures left arm.

' Does it hurt ?..' she asked sadly as she eyed the arm.

' Yes . Yes it does' he said staring at the top of her head.

Then she looked up at him with sincere eyes.

' I'm really sorry .. '

' Really it's fine Hinata' he said smiling .

' Is there something I can do to make you feel better ?' she asked as stared at each others eyes.

' a kiss perhaps'he blurted out

' Wh-What?!' she asked slowly backing away.

He thought about it then smirked.

' A kiss for me to be able to forget about this unbearable pain' he said as he laid down dramatically.

Well. It is her fault he was in pain.

One kiss wouldn't hurt ... Right?

' Just one kiss.' she stated holding up one finger.

He shot up from the bed with slightly wide and hopeful eyes.

He nodded and smiled .

' just one kiss'

She nodded as he came closer .

They closed their eyes as their faces inched closer together.

He pressed his lips against hers and grasped her hand and intwined it in hers as they kissed.

It was sweet and simple and unexpectedly long .

She could feel her heart hammering on her chest as his soft lips moved in sync with hers.

They stopped and stared at each other with dreamy eyes.

He was the one who broke the silence by caressing her now flushed cheeks.

' Hinata... I've been wanting to tell you this for a long time now..' He said seriously.

She looked at him with questioning eyes.

' I like you... A lot. ' he said as he caressed her cheek.

She thought carefully and tucked a lock of hair behnd his ear.

'I- I like you too ,but I don't think a relationship would be good for the host club Tamaki.' she sadly explained.

And he understood . The host club would lose all of its customers if they found out their beloved prince had a girlfriend .

It would ruin the fantasy they create when entering the shop.

It would ruin their business and the club would eventually be disbanded.

But what if they kept it a secret .

No one would know except them and maybe the members at the host club.

But still , secrets had a way of being found out at the end

She kissed him on the cheek and quietly left him to his thoughts.

-((◉ω◉*))ﾞ - Review Please! Thank You!


	3. Chapter 3 Bunkasai

The school's Bunkasai ( School Festival) was coming near

and each class on each grade were suppose to plan what their class were

going to do this year .

Tamaki glanced at Hinata who was having a conversation with Kyoya.

It seemed he told her a funny joke since he made her laugh.

He crossed his arms and pouted .

_' Why didn't I get to be her seatmate'_ he enviously thought.

' Okay! Who has any suggestions ?' the Bunkasai class representative asked.

A blonde who had her hair in pig tails raised her hand.

' How about we do fortune telling?'

The other representative in front of the class took down notes.

' How about we do a haunted house?!' one guy suggested.

' or better yet a haunted trail where couples go in and get scared on the way.'The guy's friend suggested.

' How about we do a play!' one girl suggested then some of the girls

squeal in agreement.

' How about we sell chocolate bananas?' a girl suggested receiving nods of agreement.

' Okay. Anymore suggestions? No? Alright how about we take a vote

those who want to do ...'

' Okay , it seems a lot of you voted for the haunted house so the haunted house it is!'

The representative said.

* * *

She flinched as she heard the screams coming from inside the classroom.

She was thankful she didn't need to watch people getting scared the living daylights out of them, instead The class representative asigned Hinata as the receptionist along with a very eager Tamaki Suoh.

' Hello princess , hears your flashlight .' he says to the girls who were going to enter the haunted house.

' And don't forget to visit the host club later on !' he says with a wink at the end.

He glances at Hinata to see her talking to a blonde girl who wore a navy blue uniform an she had four other girls with her.

The blonde girl had oddly shaped eyebrows .

Thankfully no one was currently lining up at his side so he thought of sneaking up on his Hinata.

He snook up behind her and slid an arm around her waist , bringing her closer.

' Hey Hinata-chan , who are these very beautiful ladies you are talking to?' he asked smiling at them.

She forcefully removes his arm making him pout ... Again.

' These are my friends from Sakura ga oka High school .' she says gesturing to them.

'' Hi! I'm Yui! ' Yui salutes.

' Hello, I'm Mio.' she says a light blush on her cheeks.

' I'm Ritsu!'

' Hello. I am Azusa Nakano.' she says with the same expression as mio

'And I'm Kotobuki Tsumugi!' mugi says happily.

' And I'm Tamaki Souh ' he says charmingly then runs his hand through his golden hair.

' So how did you guys meet?' he asked Hinata.

' Me and Mugi are childhood bestfriends and introduced me to them when I visited her once at her school'Hinata explained

' So .. Hinata-chan ... Is the haunted house gonna be... Scary?..' she asked as she tried to get away from Ritsu's powerful grip .

' I don't know if i should lie or if I should tell her the truth Yui..' she whispered to Yui.

' Oh Come on Mio! It won't be that bad right Hina?' ritsu said winking repeatedly to Hinata.

' Uh...'

' Come on guys let's go!' Ritsu said as she dragged Mio inside with the gang following suitly .

' Hinata-chan ! Help me!' Mio cried as she held out one hand . ( Mio's face: (꒦ິ⌑꒦ີ))

' See ya later Hinata-chan!' the four of them called.

...

After a few minutes of terrified screams and shrieks..

Hokagi tea time came out of the haunted house looking like.:

Yui: (இɷஇ )

Ritsu: ((유∀유|||))

Mugi: (TㅅT)

Azusa: (((;╥﹏╥;)))

Mio: (꒦ິ⌑꒦ີ)

They passed the reception without even saying a word.

' Do you think they'll be fine?' Hinata asked worried.

' Don't worry they'll still be sane by the end of the day' he says flashing her a grin.

She smiles at him.

' Hey . So ...' he started

' So?' She asked confused.

' You coming to the host club later on? He asked sweetly.

She thought about it and nodded.

' Sure'

* * *

He waited anxiously for her as he hosted .

Then she came.

He would have wanted to be the one to host her but it would've been rude to just stand up and leave your current customer.

She was escorted by Mori.

Tamaki started to get the feeling that Mori liked Hinata more than he lets on.

And he started to fear for the worst.

She did say she liked him back but...

' So Hinata ... What's with the long face you keep wearing recently ' he says teasingly then chuckles to himself.

She sighs.

' It's those Fanboys.' she said tiredly

' They keep following me everywhere ..' she continued

' Why don't you tell them off?..'

' Well.. Everytime I try to tell them I'm not interested they won't listen to me!' she said rubbing her temples in frustration.

Then she heard him chuckle .

She stared at him with a pout that made her look even cuter.

' You find my distress amusing huh?..' she said acting angry as she pouted and ate her crepe .

He smirked.

' You've got some chocolate on your face ... Here..' he says leaning closer to wipe of the chocolate with a napkin.

He was so close she could smell his cologne.

' Thanks ..' she said as she smiled brightly.

He merely nodded .

* * *

He was kinda depressed Hinata left before he could even spend time with her.

He sighed as he walked the schools halls heading back to the classroom .

He realized he left his bag in the classroom as he finished hosting .

He dragged his heavy feet .

He searched the classroom for the bag but it wasn't there.

' Looking for this' a sweet voice said from behind.

He turned to see hinata holding his bag up for him to see.

He smiled . ' Thanks Hina..' he said as she handed back the bag.

' you're welcome' she says then waves goodbye and turns to leave.

He grabbed her arm and pushed her against the wall.

He caressed her cheek and tilts her head with his thumb and index finger .

' I... I ...' he tries to say something until they were interupted by voices nearing.

He pulled her to the side and they hid behind a potted plant.

He hugged her closely , her hand on his muscular chest , her back on the wall

He glanced behind him and whatever he saw made him blush a deep red .

' What is it?' she asked curiously as she tried to peep but he quickly covered her eyes with his hand.

Then they heard it. Moaning and a female's voice asking for more

They both blushed deeply .

And Hinata tried to suppress a gasp.

They were here ! Behind a plant! Technically witnessing something very physially intimate .

He still kept his hand on her eyes.

She felt him sneek another peep.

' Tamaki!' she whispered angrily .

' What?'

' If you can look why can't I look huH?! Tamaki were the same age!' she said irritated.

' Why do you want to look?' he asked teasingly .

She could already imagine him smirking at her.

' What are you suggesting Tamaki? !' she hissed angrily.

' Oh Nothing ..' he said then chuckled to himself.

She pryed his hand away .

' This is wrong we have to get out off here!' she whispered.

' And risk getting getting caught spying on someone having se-'

She covered his mouth.

' Were not spying ! We're simply in the wrong place at the wrong time ! 'she argued.

She still didn't remove her hand from his mouth.

She glimpsed behind the plant and noticed the couple moving farther away from them.

' They're moving farther from us so- '

' Ugh~ more more..'the female said making both blush as red as a tomato.

Both their eyes widened as the couple kept on moaning and sucking sounds were audible .

' We have to go now.' she said face still red .

He nodded repeatedly.

He grabbed her hand and they both snuck out of the scene.

They both bent over panted hard as they ran out of the building.

They realized no one was there anymore .

The festival had already finished and no one was there anymore.

They both calmed down and regained composure then glanced at each other but botb quickly looked away remembering what they almost witnessed.

' Uhm...' he tried to think of the right words to say but he just couldn't think straight.

' Uhm... We better head home it's getting late..' she said taking out her cellphone and dials her driver.

He does the same thing .

Then both sat down on the bench a good distance between them.

They both waited for their limos in an awkward silence.

Then they spotted their limos heading towards them.

They swiftly stood looked at each other for a moment quickly looking away muttering

a quick goodnight.


	4. Chapter 4

He glanced at the empty desk beside him.

'_That's odd_.. ' he thought .

He heard the girls squealing and knew why ,he stood and walked over to the blonde who was making his way to his desk and who was currently surrounded by fan-girls .

It's not like he didn't have any .

He just came to class early and they already finished swooning over him.

' Tamaki.' he called from behind the fangirls .

The fan girls looked at him and then to Tamaki and squeeled even more.

Tamaki raised an eyebrow in questioning.

' We need to talk..' he seriously said.

Tamaki nodded and politely asked the ladies to give them some privacy.

' She hasn't arrived yet Tamaki.'

His eyes widened and he glanced over to her seat.

He smiled.

' Don't panic mommy I'm sure she's just running late' he said completely relaxed .

' That's the problem she's never late'

Then Tamaki's eyes widened in realization, he dropped his bag and started to hyperventilate in panic .

' What if she got in a car accident or or what if she tripped down the stairs and hit her head ! OR OR! WHAT IF SHE GOT IN A CAR ACCIDENT **AND** TRIPPED DOWN THE STAIRS!' he said the frantically looking everywhere then setting his eyes on the door .

He was about to run out the door but Kyoya managed to grab the back of his uniform on time .

' B-But!'

' Calm down . If she doesn't arrive at least after lunch I'll make a phone call to make sure she's fine.'

Tamaki sadly sulked and sighed and muttered a 'fine'

* * *

He's been squirming between classes and constantly glancing at the door hoping she'd magically come through it.

Then the bell rang - lunch time.

All of the Host Club members sat around the cafeteria table. Except for Haruhi since she didn't like eating in the cafeteria . She says it keeps mocking her with their fancy tuna.

He decided to finally call her .

The host club members insisted on putting it on speaker mode.

They also worried terribly and kept on scolding Kyoya why he didn't call earlier.

_Ring Ring... Ring Ring... Ring Ring..' Hello?...'_ the sweet voice answered but they noticed she sounded a little tired.

_'_ Hinata!'' Tamaki shouted hugging the phone as if it was her.

Kaoru pulled the phone away from his grasp and puts it back on the table_._

_' Tamaki?... '_

_'_ Hey Hina-hime! What's going on ?! Why aren't you in school?' Kaoru asked worried.

' Hina-chan! Is something wrong!' - Honey

_'' Oh .. Hey guys.. It's just that I caught a terrible * ACHOO!* cold *sniff sniff*"_

Tamaki gasped dramatically.

' Hinata-chan are you sure you're okay?...' Kyoya asked with furrowed eyebrows.

_' Yes , I'm sorry for making you guys worry * achoo!* I promise I'll be there next week okay?..' _

_'_ Okay..' they chorused_._

_'_ Are you sure you're okay..' Mori asked

_' Yes , Takashi don't worry too much..' _

The guys looked at him with a weird expression because of how she called him_._

_' okay guys bye...'_

They kept silent for a while then

' OKAY! That settles it we HAVE to help Hina get better!' Tamaki says grinning as he had his hands on his hips.

' I agree! ' Kaoru said standing like Tamaki.

' Yeah ! Me too! ' seconds Hikaru.

' Yay! Yay! Does this mean were going to Hina-chan's house! I wonder if she has cake!' Honey says jumping up and down waving Usa-chan.

' Hm... Fine. ' Kyoya bluntly said but deep inside he wanted to leave school as soon as possible and burst into Hinata's house , stay by her side and cuddle until she felt better.

But of course he'll never tell them that.

' But first! We have to buy chocolate and lot's of it!' Tamaki said in a very boisterous voice.

* * *

_* Ding Dong* _

The six boys stood there waiting for someone to answer the door.

Kyoya looked around curiously . ' _Her house is even bigger then mine.._'

They decided to ring the bell again.

_*Ding...Dong..*_

Then finally the door opened to reveal a polite looking butler.

' Yes Good Afternoon. May I help you?.'

' Yes , we are here to visit Ms. Hinata Hyūga' Kyoya answered for them

' I understand . Who shall I say are visiting?'

' Please tell her the Ouran Host Club is here to visit her'

' Please wait for a moment'

The butler bowed and went back inside .

A few minutes later he opened the door for them.

They were lead through the grand staircase and through the halls . They noticed how finely decorated the mansion was . It was probably fit for a king .

Then they stopped in front of a very large door that had gold detailed floral designs at it's sides and a golden door knob.

The butler knocked twice.

' Lady Hinata, your guest are here .'

' Come in..'

The butler opened the door for them and gestured for them to enter.

They nodded and slowly entered the magnificient bedroon.

The door was closed behind them and they took in the large beautiful bedroom.

They took in the wooden furnishings ,the light cream walls with floral embeddings the huge lavender bed ,the flat screen tv ,the fire place ,the wide balcony outside, and the rosewood bookshelf, the painting on the walls .

They noticed Hinata sittin front of the computer.

They all blushed at the sight in front of them.

She had her long silky hair down and she only wore silk white pajamas.

Their faces were like (OqO) .

Kyoya was the first one to regain back his composture.

He coughed snapping the others out of their trance.

They all ran to Hinata.

' Hina-hime you shouldn't stress yourself you'll only get worse!' Kaoru said snatching Hinata up from her seat , carried her bridal style and dropping her onto the bed .

Hikaru touched her forehead with his .

' Hina-hime! You're burning up!'

' Hina-chan! Usa-chan and I are here to make you feel better!' he said putting the stuffed animal beside her.

Kyoya removed the hair from her face and placed a wet towel on her forehead.

Mori caressed her hand and held it close to his heart until Tamaki pushed him away and kissed her hand.

Her headaque really was starting to worsen by the second.

Honey snuggled beside her and kissed her on the cheek .

This made her face hotter .

' You guys really should'nt get too close to me , unless you guys want to get sick too'she warned hoping they'd just leave her in peace.

' We don't care !' they all stubornly shouted even Mori and Kyoya.

She sighed and sweat dropped.

' _This is gonna be one long day..'_


	5. Chapter 5

" But Daughter whhhyyyyyyyy?" she heard the host club king whine from the Music room .

She was coincidentally passing by the Host club when she heard the familiar voices and decided to listen in.

" BECAUSE! I would never where a dress this lacy and girly!" Haruhi shouted back as Hinata heard the Haruhi's footsteps heading for the door .

The door opened and Haruhi calmly left the room shutting the door behind her.

"Oh hey Hinata-chan!" Haruhi waved cheerfully at Hinata.

" Oh Hi Haruhi-chan ! He's making you wear a dress again huh?" she inquired with a sheepish smile.

Haruhi sighed and nodded.

" He only wants to make you more " feminine" " she says with a bright smile.

" I know but sometimes he really is going too far.." Haruhi complains.

Hinata nodded in understanding and layed a hand on Haruhi's shoulder.

" Look I'll talk to him for you"

Haruhi smiled nervously " good luck with that. Anyway I'll be heading home now bye!" She called out as she waved goodbye.

Hinata sighed as she watched her good friend walk down the halls.

" Daughter! Waaaaiiiiiit ~ I have a less girly dress right he-" he bursts out of the door to come face to face with a frowning Hyūga.

She eyed the purple dress he was holding up then smiled lightly as he regained composture and scratched his head nervously.

" Tamaki..." she gently said lightly shaking her head.

" What's wrong Hina? Do you have a headaque?" he asked leaning in and touching his forehead with hers.

She smiled and gently pushed him back.

" No it's not that.. We need to talk.." she said pulling him inside.

* * *

" You know you can't keep doing this Tamaki.." she said nicely as she watched Kyoya pour her another cup of tea.

" Thanks Kyoya" She said smiling at him.

He nodded and smiled a genuine smile making her blush lightly.

" But Hinaaaa~ I only want to turn my daughter into a proper laaadddyyyy~" he wailed

Tamaki was sitting across her as he flailed his arms in despair.

Honey sat beside her as they both ate their favorite strawberry short cake and the twins sat on the edges of the couch Tamaki was sitting at and Kyoya and Mori were sitting on the separate arm chairs.

" I know but you can't keep shoving dresses and high heels up her nose .." she gently explained comfortingly patting thw host kings head as anime tears flowed out of his eyes.

" Then what do you suggest we do so that she could act like ... I don't know more like uhm.. Y-you.." Kaori said looking away blushing.

She tilted her head to the side in confusion.. Why her? She thought.

" What he meant was he would like it if Haruhi were more lady-like like yourself" Kyoya said before he sipped his tea.

Her mouth formed a 'o' in understanding ...

Then suddenly a light bulb lit up above her head symbolizing she had a good idea.

She grinned , the twins were repeatedly poking the light bulb as she beckoned them to come closer.

" I have the perfect plan.." she said as she grinned a cheshire-cat grin.

**Author note: **

**I'm really sorry this chapter's really short (இɷஇ )**

**I promise I'll try to right the next chapter as soon as possible ! (・∀・)**

**Please review thanks**!

ありがとうね～( ^_^)/~~~


	6. Chapter 6

" Hinata-sama.. Where are we going?" He chuckled as she pulled him .

He had just moved back to Japan and was now attending school at Ouran HighSchool to finish his third year.

The first thing he noticed when he came to this school , was that the girls were easily swayed by looks and he very much disliked them.

He was glad his cousin was so much different ;though he hated how the men looked at her with obvious want in their eyes.

" Come on Neji-nii! I want to introduce you to some of my friends!" she cheerfully said as they ascended up a flight of stairs.

Finally they arrived in front of a large door that looked to be a classroom.

" Music Room 3 " he read the sign out loud.

He looked at her with questioning eyes then she flashed him that cute smile of hers that always made him fluffy inside.

She knocked and turned the knob .

Rose petals flew everywhere as 7 men posed as a group infront of them.

" Welcome to the Ouran Host Club!" they all chorused.

Neji looked at Hinata with one eyebrow raised.

She laughed nervously as she made eye signals with Tamaki who was obviously not getting the messege.

She then rubbed the bridge of her nose in frustration .. So much for repeating the plan to him ten times yesterday..

She then made eye signals with Kyoya who thankfully got the messege.

" You must be Neji Hyūga . I am Kyoya Ootori welcome to the host club" Kyoya says stepping up from the group and then explains to Neji what a host club is.

" I see ,so you say all of you are men when there is a beautiful young lady who is only dressed in the mens uniform and who is probably pretending to be a boy." Neji stated lightly smiling to the blushing Haruhi.

"Did- did you?" Haruhi asked.

Hinata shook her head " I guess we Hyūgas are good at noticing things." she said chuckling to herself.

" Well then since you already now of Haruhi's real gender , It would be proper if she be your host for today." Kyoya calmly stated as he signaled for Haruhi to start.

" H-here .." Haruhi stammered as she led Neji to their table.

" Ohhhh!~ my daughters growing uuppppp~" Tamaki wailed as he went into his emo corner ... Again.

" Okay , everyone get back to work.. " Kyoya ordered to all of them then faced Hinata.

" Shall I recommend myself as your host for the day?" he said adjusting his glasses.

She giggled . " I thought you weren't a host Kyoya" she said teasingy.

" Yes. But for you I can make an exception." he said unfazed then offers her his arm.

She smiled and hooked hers around his as he guided her to their table.

" Look at them.. " she said as she gazed at Haruhi and Neji who seemed to enjoy each others company.

" Hm.." He said looking at Hinata's face.

" Your tea is going to get cold Hinata" he said trying to call her attention.

She smiled at him and sipped her tea and stared at it.

She looked deep in thought as she swirled the tea around her cup.

" Hinata" he firmly called.

" hmm?"

" Is there something wrong?" he asked concerned.

She looked back at her cousin and best friend.

" No .. It's nothing.. " she said swirling her tea.

He furrowed his eyebrows and held her chin with his thumb and index finger and turnes her head so that she was facing him.

" No. There is something wrong ... You haven't touched your cake.." he seriously said as he looked into her lavender-white eyes .

She glanced at the untouched strawberry shortcake and sighed.

" It's just that .. I was wondering when I'd experience it" she said not meeting his eyes but he still held her chin.

He looked at her with raised eyebrows.

" what?"

She met his eyes and smiled.

" Love.." she chuckled escaping from his gaze as she cut her cake and ate it.

He chuckled " Soon i presume.."

She stared at him questioningly.

"You have icing on your face.. Here let me get it for you.." he said leaning into her.

Her eyes widened as he kissed the corner of her lips.

" There... It's all gone." he said lightly smiling.

She blushed a deep red as she stared at him with wide eyes.

" Hina-chan! " their hyper blonde friend called.

" What is it Tamaki?" Kyoya asked slightly irritated he disturbed their moment.

" Uh Hina are you okay ? Your face is all red ." he asked Hinata who still kept staring at Kyoya.

She snapped out of her shock and nodded at Tamaki. " Yeah. I-I'm fine .. What is it Tamaki?.."

Tamaki sat beside her on the sofa . She was now sitting between to boys she really didn't know how she felt about. She was so confused...

" Hey Hina how will this plan make Haruhi more feminine?.." Tamaki asked combing his fingers into her ponytail.

" There's a 30% chance she'll become more feminine by dating and a 70% chance she'll still be the same since it seems my cousin likes her the way she is..." she said burrying her face in her hands.

She really needed a break to think about things..

Then suddenly the image of the beach popped into her head.

Well summer is nearing..

She smiled inwardly at the thought of having the whole summer to herself...

**To be continued ..**

**Author notes:**

**So ! What do you guys think of NejixHaruhi or HaruNe or Haruji ..hihihi**

**Review!**


End file.
